midtownmadness2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tuppence870
Welcome Hi, welcome to Midtown Madness 2 Wiki! Please feel free to discuss anything with me, ''THE ALMIGHTY ADMIN OF THIS WIKI, ''and I'll be happy to help. (Tuppence870 16:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC)) MM1 and MM3 I read the home page of the wiki. And you said that you may do MM1 and MM3 information. I own MM1 and I know all about it, but I don't own MM3, and I probably never will (it's not playable on the Xbox360). So, I'll be able to include MM1 information, if you want me to. 20:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) About MM1: I could do articles for Chicago in MM1, and the races in it. Every vehicle in MM1 is also featured in MM2 (some are unlockable) - VW New Beetle, City Bus (unlockable), Cadillac Eldorado Touring Coupe, Ford Mustang Cruiser (unlockable), Ford F-350, Ford Mustang Fastback (unlockable), Ford Mustang GT, Panoz GTR-1 (unlockable), Panoz Roadster, and Freightliner Century (unlockable). There are also downloads for MM1 on Midtown Madness Archive, but the amount of downloads isn't close to MM2, and there aren't any very famous creators for MM1 (like HQTM Team, Riva, etc). So that's what I can tell you. 21:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Uh... hello? 20:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, hello there! I'm still looking into the possibility of doing MM1 & MM3, but I really need a little more than one person for support. I have managed to find lists of the MM1 & MM3 cars before, so I've already put a small section on each of the cars which are also in MM2, which like you say is all of the MM1 cars and only a few of the MM3 cars. The main problem with branching out into the other games, is that this is a MM2 wiki and MM1 already has its own (although it hasnt been used since 2009 and has fewer articles than the ones you made today). However, I really like your progress with the vehicle articles, and this is probably the way forward for now, although I would prefer to focus on the ones in the 'Top Files' section of MM2X (http://www.mm2x.com/page.php?name=Downloads&d_op=MostPopular#mostpop), since these are obviously the most popular cars, which people might want to know about. So, keep up the good work and watch this space :) Tuppence870 21:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, this is the MM2 wiki. But is it possible to change the wiki's name? And there's a load of MM3 stuff here: http://uk.guides.ign.com/guides/479607/page_2.html For a list of cars, go to the basics section then scroll down to the the bottom and click on cars. And I have seen the MM1 wiki (on Wikia), but it's really bad. Your effort to make this the best MM2 wiki, however, was absoloutely amazing. 10:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) In a few days from now, I'll actually own MM3; after getting an original Xbox. So after a month or so, I'll know pretty much everything about the game. But anyway, I've already finished the SF Race Mod articles and I'm resuming my progress on add-on cars. 10:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I guess you could find some FAQs as a reference on your future work on MM1 and MM3. --Slendar 04:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Slendar There's loads of MM3 info: *http://db.gamefaqs.com/console/xbox/file/midtown_madness_3_b.txt *http://uk.guides.ign.com/guides/479607/index.html MM1 is small enough for me to explain myself. So it would be easy, overall. BTW, enough screenshots are on the web. 18:02, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I admit I recently tried making some pages on the MM1 wiki (on Wikia)... 21:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll just list off the MM1 race opponents ... The Littler Loop Amateur: 6 VW New Beetles Professional: 6 Cadillac Eldorados Riverside Run Amateur: 5 Cadillac Eldorados Professional: 5 Ford Mustang GTs Tunnel Turner Amateur: 2 Ford F-350, 1 VW New Beetle, 1 Cadillac Eldorado Professional: 3 Ford F-350, 1 Panoz Roadster Downtown Driver Amateur: 1 Cadillac Eldorado, 1 Ford F-350, 1 Ford Mustang GT, 1 Panoz Roadster Professional: 2 Ford Mustang GTs, 1 Ford F-350, 1 Panoz Roadster Museum Marathon Amateur: 4 Panoz Roadsters Professional: 4 Panoz GTR-1 South End Circuit Amateur: 2 Cadillac Eldorados, 1 Ford F-350, 1 Panoz Roadster, 1 VW New Beetle Professional: 1 Cadillac Eldorado, 1 Panoz GTR-1, 1 Panoz Roadster, 1 Ford Mustang GT, 1 Ford F-350 City Central Amateur: 2 Panoz Roadsters, 1 Cadillac Eldorado, 1 Ford Mustang Cruiser, 1 Ford F-350 Professional: 2 Ford F-350, 2 Panoz GTR-1, 1 Panoz Roadster North End Navigator Amateur: 3 Ford F-350 Professional: 2 Panoz Roadsters, 1 Ford Mustang Fastback Old Town Twist Amateur: 4 Panoz Roadsters Professional: 4 Panoz GTR-1 Loop-De-Loop Amateur: 4 Panoz Roadsters Professional: 4 Panoz GTR-1 A Beginner's Luck Amateur: 5 VW New Beetles, 1 Ford Mustang GT Professional: 3 Ford Mustang GTs, 3 Cadillac Eldorados Tough Turns & a Tunnel Amateur: 2 VW New Beetles, 1 Ford F-350, 1 Ford Mustang GT, 1 Cadillac Eldorado Professional: 2 Ford Mustang GTs, 1 Ford F-350, 1 Panoz Roadster, 1 VW New Beetle North River Run Amateur: 2 Cadillac Eldorados, 1 Ford F-350, 1 Panoz Roadster, 1 Ford Mustang GT, 1 VW New Beetle Professional: 2 Panoz Roadsters, 2 VW New Beetles, 1 Cadillac Eldorado, 1 Ford F-350 soldier Sneaker Amateur: 2 Freightliner Centuries, 1 Panoz Roadster, 1 Ford Mustang GT, 1 Cadillac Eldorado Professional: 3 Panoz Roadsters, 2 Freightliner Centuries Freeway Flier Amateur: 3 VW New Beetles, 2 Ford F-350, 1 Cadillac Eldorado Professional: 2 Ford F-350, 1 Ford Mustang GT, 1 Ford Mustang Fastback, 1 Cadillac Eldorado, 1 Panoz Roadster Nocturnal Navigator Amateur: 2 Cadillac Eldorados, 1 Ford Mustang Fastback, 1 Ford Mustang GT, 1 Panoz Roadster, 1 VW New Beetle Professional: 3 Ford Mustang Fastbacks, 2 Panoz Roadsters, 1 Ford Mustang GT Beat The Bridges Amateur: 6 Ford Mustang Fastbacks Professional: 2 Panoz GTR-1, 2 Panoz Roadsters, 1 Ford Mustang GT, 1 VW New Beetle Crosstown Switchback Amateur: 2 Ford Mustang GTs, 1 Panoz Roadster, 1 Ford Mustang Fastback, 1 VW New Beetle, 1 Cadillac Eldorado, 1 Ford F-350 Professional: 3 Ford Mustang GTs, 2 Panoz GTR-1, 2 Panoz Roadsters Perimeter Perils Amateur: 3 Panoz Roadsters, 2 Ford Mustang Fastbacks, 1 Ford F-350 Professional: 4 Ford F-350, 1 Panoz Roadsters, 1 Cadillac Eldorado Aptitude Test Amateur: 7 Ford F-350 Professional: 7 Ford F-350 Beetle Blast-a Thon Amateur: 7 VW New Beetles Professional: 7 VW New Beetles Frosty Finale Amateur: 5 Panoz Roadsters Professional: 5 Panoz GTR-1 --Slendar 07:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, those are the MM1 opponents. Too right. The opponents in MM3 depend on what car you use. For example - if you use a massive car, they'll use massive cars (bus races are fun!). If you use a fast car, they'll use a fast car. If you use the fastest car in the game (Koenigsegg CC), then they'll all use it too (it's so fast nothing else can compete)... What are the MM3 race names though? --Slendar 04:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) These are the MM3 race names in order. (MM3 doesn't have Circuit races) Washington D.C. Blitz - Washington Dawn , East is West , The Green Tour , Roundabout Way , Laketown, Alleycat , Andy's Circle , Triangles , From Town to Town , The Whole Lot Checkpoint - Parktown , Trickie at Pickie , Tunnel Racer , Grass and Asphalt , Chinamaze , Blockers , Second Parkrun , Good Old George , Block'n Roll , The Big One Paris Blitz - A Fresh Start , Arc de Triomphe , Wild French West , A Piece of Paris , Monumental , The Long Road Home , Back to the '90s , Sacre Leap! , Notre Nocturne , Monster Marathon Checkpoint - New in Town? , Going Downtown , Bridge Sightseeing , Block Rock , Twist and Turn , Highway Patrol , Tower to Tower , Subway , North By South , Elysees Insanity Are the opponent amounts also randomized? --Slendar 08:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) No, the amounts of opponents in MM3 always stay the same. The cars may be different, but they are always ones that perform similary to the one you're using. BTW, what were you doing when editing those race mod articles? Sorry, forgot to sign that post. 21:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I was correcting the time of the day and weather. --Slendar 11:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thank you, I was rushing when making those articles. 12:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Any other questions about MM3? 14:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, what is the maximum amount of opponents for MM3? --Slendar 18:18, April 20, 2012 (UTC)